


To Kill an Elephant 過猶不及

by ASSD



Category: Elephant Song (2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>麥克的房間空在那好些日子，卻沒人動它，但也無人想（或敢）通知。</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kill an Elephant 過猶不及

**Author's Note:**

> 使用中文譯名：  
> Dr. Lawrence / 勞倫斯醫生  
> Michael Aleen / 麥克‧艾林  
> Susan Peterson / 蘇珊‧皮爾森  
> Toby Green / 托比‧葛林   
> Dr. Jones / 瓊斯醫生

比起淹沒於正常人的偽善謊言，倒不如跟這群真誠的瘋子打混。  
勞倫斯醫生，總在被問起升職，撇嘴一笑。

麥克的房間空在那好些日子，卻沒人動它，但也無人想（或敢）通知。布魯斯在附近晃好一陣子無法開口，最終還是靠蘇珊的一通電話。

在電話中沉默，然後她憋了口氣，嘆。

「他的東西沒人來領。」

「我想……我可以處理。」

停頓，尷尬，亦是猶疑。

「……有什麼是可以為妳留下的？」

「如果可以的話……安東尼。」

曾被鎖於深櫃中的大象玩偶，勞倫斯醫生明白其中也藏著一抹純粹。

「好的，蘇珊，安東尼。」

他掛上電話，絞緊手指，深呼口氣，走向透著光的窗。

托比的車正緩緩駛進停車位中。

無庸置疑，葛林醫師是個不適任的精神科醫師，縮在頂層辦公室中，桌面上滿滿的行政公文、公關新聞、贊助報表，未曾有過一篇近期的研究文獻出現於那高級檀木桌上。

但至少，他或許可以重新當個好丈夫。

而他，則繼續在底層與一群瘋子廝混。

他們都是懂得愛的男人，也或許這世上人沒有不懂愛，所以渴望被愛，但不知如何去愛。

調高冷氣溫度，點亮了一旁聖誕樹的燈，縱使節日已過，各式繽紛的魚泅游於慘白燈光下，其中幾隻動作有些歪斜，或許是近幾日沒受到良好的照顧而生了病。

『你喜歡魚，因為可以明目張膽觀察著它們，在這個毫無隱私的透明容器內。』剛理過髮，少年捏著手上的大象玩偶，輕狂地嘲笑著：『好了，勞倫斯醫生，要從媽媽開始，還是爸爸？我不介意你直接拿著病歷朗誦出來。』

這是他們的初見面。

但沒有討論帶來創傷的母親，也未詳述生命中父親的缺席，而是將時間奢侈地揮霍在大象和魚兩種動物，他分享書櫃上的魚骨標本，也因此得到安東尼的初次招呼。

『我發現你很關心大象的安危，跟方才你口中那位只為來吃喝住的瘋子很不同。』

『你並非白象*，麥克。可以回去想想這點，或許我們下次可以有更多機會聊聊，你覺得呢？』

信任與真誠，點燃少年眼底的光，也降下罪惡之城的天火與硫磺。

『對著一個瘋子說，可以過正常人一樣的生活，或許你才是瘋子。』

『就憑批評院長是不負責任的混蛋，你真相信我是在付出對皮爾森護士的愛？』

『我不習慣當好人，詹姆斯，那太累人了，縱使可以得到你的愛。』

聖誕夜天，他給了他之前於寄宿學校拍的照片，他卻回以沒收安東尼作結，最後他倆都忘了最初討論如何分享院方贈送的巧克力時，兩人的愉悅。

『還是跟你待過同一個子宮的人重要，是吧？』

離開辦公室時，麥克抹去淚痕，也得到想要的答案，他們之間頂多是柏拉圖爾爾。

深陷於嚴重扭曲的移情關係內，壓下內心的翻滾，勞倫斯醫師刻寫下麥克‧艾林病歷中最後一頁。

如今，再也看不到那份厚實的檔案冊，也不想承認它已被從巴黎悠閒度假回來的瓊斯翻閱，並以此當成麥克‧艾林短短的十九年人生。

來到那狹長的房內，站在唯一的窗前，他們觀察人，也被人所觀察著。

不久，托比也進來這窄小的空間，果不其然地問了那愚蠢的問題。

無法忽略前院長在贊同前的扁嘴，但，有什麼好在意的，因為他們都愛著那聰慧的少年，縱使時間不長。

而那位自私的離去者，終其一生，也僅是證明懂得愛人，便將愛，給了所有愛他之人。

只可惜，過猶不及。

*白象有累贅之義。  
\--  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 原本想補更多的設定，但後來覺得補了會變得多餘。當初看完這部片的想法便想以麥克的角度寫一篇，努力要將愛給予喜歡之人，而最終完成一切的文，但後來決定用另一種方式來表達麥克的愛與自由。


End file.
